


Baker-Detective-Doctor

by scifinut



Series: 3 Word Prompts [2]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word prompts. Three minifics. Baker-Detective-Doctor prompted by AJ. Torchwood, this time. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker-Detective-Doctor

**Baker**

The coffee was one of the best perks of working for Torchwood. It certainly beat out the hours, the pay, and the danger, not to mention the copious amounts of bodily fluids from various species. When everything else was falling apart around them, when the computers were glitching and Owen was shouting from the morgue that he needed backup because oh god the mucous membranes kept producing after death and it was threatening to flood them out, Jack could always count on Ianto's coffee. It was steady and reliable, just like the man who made it.

Ianto's biscuits, on the other hand, were terrible. He'd said it was a family recipe, foolproof, anyone could make them. He'd been mistaken. They were far too cooked, hard and crispy, and tasted too strongly of ginger and cardamom.

Tosh had been polite and said that next time he might not bake them so long, but they didn't taste bad. Gwen had agreed and took some to crumble over her ice cream. Jack kept his mouth shut on the subject, he'd tell Ianto later what he thought. Owen on the other hand had never learned when to keep his mouth shut. Then again, that was par for the course with Owen.

Once everyone calmed down and the voices weren't raised they all agreed that while it was a useful exercise for home life, Ianto should no longer attempt to be the baker of the group. Excellent coffee was good enough.

 

**Detective**

Jack sighed. That only served to kick up more dust and make him sneeze again. Luckily for him, the dust kicked up by the sneeze stayed far enough away that it didn't set off another ten minute chain reaction of dust and sneeze, dust and sneeze. He hated being down here in the archives, but everyone else was busy. Gwen and Tosh were off trying to find the creature that had been dumped on them by some passer-by who didn't want him as a passenger anymore. Somehow he was toxic to humans, but only the men. They were perfectly equipped to handle it. Owen was in the middle of a massive overhaul of the morgue systems and equipment and would absolutely not let Jack in through the door unattended. It was his domain and he would rule it as he saw fit.

It would have been Ianto down here, digging through centuries-old artifacts and documents, if not for his being sick. Jack had tried to ask him where things were or how they were arranged, but Ianto was in too much pain to answer. (Jack and Owen had a suspicion it was from eating too many of those damned cookies, but there was no proof.) He was certain that Ianto had a system, he'd been working on getting the archives in order for years now, but he'd be damned if he knew what type of system it was. As far as he could tell it wasn't alphabetical, chronological, geographical, symptomatic, xenological, horticultural, or any other rational method of organizing things. All that meant for him was that while everyone else got to go do things that they were good at (or take a day off and sleep off whatever was wrong with his stomach), he was down here playing detective all by himself.

 

**Doctor**

Owen was sitting outside watching the meteor shower. Well, not so much a meteor shower as pieces of the 'asteroid' that had just broken up over Earth. In reality it was a ship that had foundered in open space, everyone onboard was long since dead, but it was still a beautiful sight. The man sitting beside him, who had supposedly gotten aboard and hit the self-destruct, was watching with interest as well. He looked familiar and foreign to Owen, with his curly hair and ridiculously long scarf. It wasn't even cool enough to need one, but he had it nonetheless.

"So you're the Doctor."

"Yes."

"Not just a doctor, THE Doctor."

"Absolutely."

"You don't look like him."

"I probably won't for a while. At least I hope I don't. I like this face."

They enjoyed the view in silence for a few minutes.

"Jelly Baby?" He held out a bag that he had pulled from his pocket.

"Nah. Ginger snap?" Owen held out a few of Ianto's failed cookies that he'd stashed in his pocket.

"No thanks."

The two doctors sat with their snacks as the sky fell around them.


End file.
